


Chase The Fears Away

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, First Kiss, Future Fic, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Worried Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Scott goes missing, Nolan worries.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Nolan (Teen Wolf)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485908
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Chase The Fears Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who wanted more Nolan/Scott, and after a lot of searching, this is what my brain came up with.
> 
> For the Bloodstained Clothes space for Bad Things Happen Bingo

Nolan knows fear. It’s something he’s become all too familiar with in his eighteen years on this Earth. But he’ll never get used to it. Not that he wants to. He’d give anything to never feel afraid again, but he knows that’s not going to happen. Not with this life. And certainly not when he has people he cares about that he’s afraid of losing.

Which is the problem right now. 

He’s felt all kinds of fear, some irrational like with the Anuk-It, and the fear he felt as a child when his parents would fight and he was afraid he’d make a sudden noise and draw their attention to him. All of them are different. As bad as they were at the time, he knows nothing will ever compare to this.

The fear he feels now grips him tight, like something is crushing his chest, and he really can’t breathe. Is he having a heart attack? He’s heard that symptoms are like this. But no, he’s only eighteen. He’s too young for a heart attack, right? But there are rare occurrences. It would be his luck he’d be one of the few eighteen year olds to die from a heart attack.

“I think I’m having a heart attack,” he gasps out. 

Warm, solid, hands rest on his shoulders. But they feel wrong. Because they’re not his. They’re not who he needs right now.

“Nolan, you’re not having a heart attack, okay?”

“How do you know?” he asks, looking up into Liam’s blue eyes.

“You’re having a panic attack,” Liam says calmly. How is he so calm right now? “You need to breathe.”

“I can’t,” Nolan says. “I can’t.”

“You can,” Liam says. “You just need to focus.”

Nolan tries. He tries to mirror the rhythm of Liam’s chest rising and falling, but it only helps a little. Still enough to ease some of the weight on his chest.

“Where is he?” Nolan whispers.

“I don’t know,” Liam says quietly. “But Theo, Derek, and Stiles are looking. They’re going to find him.”

Nolan wishes he could believe him. He wants to. He wants to believe that Scott is going to be okay, and any moment he’s going to walk through that door and he’ll see that smile that always seems to light up a room. But that’s just Scott. 

It’s hard to hold onto hope after what he’d heard. He’d been on the phone with Scott not even an hour ago and hunters were chasing him. He’d assured Nolan it was going to be okay, but then Nolan heard gunshots and the sound of Scott crying out before the phone went dead. 

Stiles, Theo, and Derek had immediately gone to look for him. Nolan knows Liam would be out there two if it wasn’t for him. He feels a little guilty at that.

“You know, you can go if you…?”

“No,” Liam says, shaking his head. “Scott would want me to stay with you.”

That has Nolan rolling his eyes. It’s not the first time it’s happened. Nolan’s been learning how to defend himself, but sometimes the pack still treats him like he’s breakable. Which any other time he’d argue is ridiculous. He’s as strong and capable as any of the other human pack members. Except right now he does feel like he could break at any moment, and he hates it.

He starts to think about all the things he never got to say, and has to shake himself out of it. He shouldn’t go there. Scott is strong. He’s a fighter. He’s going to be okay.

And yet, the fear is still there, unrelenting in its hold on him. He runs a hand down his face and sighs. “I need some air.”

“I can come with you,” Liam says.

“I’m just going out on the porch,” Nolan says. “I’ll be fine.”

Liam frowns, looking like he wants to argue, but he keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t argue. Which Nolan is grateful for. He knows Liam means well, but the hovering is just adding to his anxiety. He gets the worry the pack has for him with Monroe still on the loose, but he’s not in any more danger than they are. In fact, he’s probably in less danger. Something they can’t seem to comprehend. 

Nolan leans back against the house and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. A cool breeze washes over him and he inhales deeply. He keeps repeating the same words in his head, hoping that with enough thought they’ll be true.

He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay.

“Nolan?”

Nolan’s eyes snap open at the sound of the achingly familiar voice to see Scott standing there. He’s stopped on the sidewalk, halfway up the path, watching Nolan. His clothes are torn and bloody. He’s clearly been through hell tonight. But he’s standing here now. He’s okay. 

Nolan doesn’t think as he pushes off the house and runs down the steps towards Scott. He throws himself into his arms and buries his face in Scott’s neck as Scott’s arms come around him, holding him close.

“I thought you were dead,” Nolan whispers, pressing his face further into Scott’s neck. He might not have the werewolves' sense of smell, but he still takes comfort in his scent. Under all the blood and grime, the hint of his cologne and deeper under that scent of pine. “I thought I lost you.”

“You didn’t,” Scott says. “You didn’t. I’m here.”

“I still don’t know whether I’m dreaming or not,” Nolan says. 

“You’re not,” Scott says. “I’m really here, Nolan.”

“Sometimes I wish I had your stupid werewolf hearing,” Nolan mutters.

Scott stills before pulling back. And for a moment, Nolan panics, sure he said the right things. But then he’s grabbing Nolan gently by the neck and directing his head down until it’s pressed against his chest, right over his head. Scott’s arms wrap around him again, warm and solid, as he holds him close. “Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here.”

And Nolan does hear it. Maybe not as well as he would if he were a werewolf, but it’s still there. The sound of Scott's heart beating in his chest. A sign that he’s really here. He’s alive. He’s safe. He’s home.

Nolan moves back and his eyes search Scott’s face. He looks tired, but there’s still a small smile on his lips as he looks down at him. If this goes wrong, Nolan can just blame the adrenaline and anxiety getting to his head. But right now, he’s too relieved to think. 

So he leans up, closing the short distance between them and presses a soft kiss to Scott's lips. It doesn’t last long before Nolan is pulling back, his eyes searching Scott’s face as he bites his lip. 

“Did you mean to do that?” Scott asks him.

“That would have been a little hard to do by accident,” Nolan says.

“No I mean,” Scott takes a deep breath and rubs his hands down Nolan’s back. “Is that… Do you…?”

“I love you,” Nolan says. “I’ve kind of had the biggest crush on you since I was sixteen and well it’s only grown bigger and more hopeless since then.”

“Who said it was hopeless?” Scott asks.

“Mostly me,” Nolan says. “Though Liam does tell me I’m hopeless sometimes when he sees me watching you.”

“You watch me?” Scott teases.

“Seriously? You almost died and you want to tease me?”

“Maybe I want some normalcy,” Scott says. “And this,” he uses his hands on Nolan’s back to pull him closer, until there’s almost no space left between them. “This is my kind of normal.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Scott leans in and kisses him, slow and deep and with a tenderness that makes Nolan’s chest ache. But in a good way. Nothing like he was feeling before. When he whispers the three words Nolan has been longing to hear against his lips, Nolan feels it deep in his bones, reaching down and chasing out all the doubt and fear. 

He doesn’t have to be afraid. Not now. Not as long as he has Scott here to help chase his fears away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
